


Thirty Days of Smut

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version, M/M, Mass Effect 3, NSFW, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Meme. 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version with Commander Liam Shepard and Steve Cortez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days: 1 & 2, 4, 5, 7, & 9

**Cuddles (naked) & Kiss (naked) **

It was cold in his cabin even with the blanket thrown over them. The AC must be broken again. He’ll have to talk to EDI about it tomorrow. Steve pulled him close when Liam got the chills. “Cold Commander,” Steve whispered. Liam buried his face in Steve’s neck. “My space heater is here, so I’m good.” Steve shifted brushing his cock against Liam’s thigh. Shepard kissed the skin at Steve’s neck. “You keep doing that and we’ll have to go another round.” Steve turned the commander’s face kissing him deeply running a hand down Liam’s scared back. “I’m fine with that Commander.” 

**Masturbation:**

He was so bored, very bored so Liam sent Steve a message. The reply wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Can’t very busy. Sorry, S. Liam sighed. It’s fine. Maybe dinner later? Don’t work too hard. –L. Liam tapped his foot on the coffee table. He didn’t feel like working on his models. It was no fun to talk about ships without Steve. He watched the fish for a while. He grew bored with that. He turned on music trying to lose himself in thought. They fell on Steve. Dirty thoughts. He felt the tightness in his jeans. He couldn’t help it. Just the thought of his boyfriend laying out on his bed in nothing but an N7 hoodie was hot… sexy… and a major turn on. He undid his pants pushing them off his hips taking his boxers with them. Liam took ahold of his dick stroking himself. He dropped his head on the back of the sofa looking up at the ceiling. Shepard rubbed some of the pre-cum over the head trying to remember what Steve’s hand felt like on his skin. He was so caught up in what he was doing Shepard didn’t hear the door of his cabin open. Steve stood near the desk watching his boyfriend jerk himself off. The older man had to bite his lip watching his lover. Liam’s hips lifted off the sofa moaning picking his pace up. “Fuck…” he said quietly. Steve held back a groan watching Liam’s climax hit him. “Shit…” Liam’s breathe was ragged and uneven. “Best show I’ve seen all day.” Shepard jumped at the sound. “Jezz Steve almost gave me a heart attack.” Cortez chuckled walking down the steps. “Maybe I can make it up to you?”

**Blow Job:**

Steve grabbed Liam’s shoulders. “Liam…” The commander hummed around Steve’s cock. Steve ran a hand through Liam’s blonde hair. Steve inhales sharply when Liam swallowing him until he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Liam’s throat. The commander held on to Steve’s hip bobbing his head drawing a moan from his lover. “You’re so sexy like this,” Steve dugs his nails in Liam’s shoulder. Liam let go of Steve’s hip starting to jerk himself off while he worked on Steve’s cock. Steve grabbed the back of Liam’s head, “God… Liam. I’m going to come.” The commander groaned sucking the tip of Steve’s cock. The pilot dropped his head back as he came shooting his load in the commander’s mouth. Liam groaned around Steve when he came. Liam pulls off of Steve’s cock dropping his head against Steve’s thigh. “Better,” the commander asked. The pilot panted, “Much,” Steve chuckle rubbing his thumb over Liam’s forehead.

**Against the Wall:**

Who ever said Shepard couldn’t dance was right, but the man sure knew how to use his hands. They were in the back corner of the bar. Not that anyone noticed or cared. For once it was Steve who dragged the commander out of the ship for shore leave. The last few weeks were taking a toll on the younger man. ‘Some fresh air will do you good,’ He said dragging Shepard out to the bar. A few drinks later and Liam had him pressed against the wall sucking at Steve’s neck. Steve had his fingers tangled in Liam’s hair pulling at it. “We really should go back to the ship Commander.” Liam hummed against Steve’s Adam’s apple. “I’m good right here Lieutenant.”

**Dressed/naked (half dressed):**

His shirt was somewhere on the model case, Liam’s pants and boxers were somewhere on the commander’s desk. Somehow Shepard took off his pants off without removing his boots. Steve pushed him down onto the sofa. “You know this a good look for you.” Steve kneeled down in front of him. Liam rolled his eyes leaning forward kissing Steve. He groaned as Steve started to stroke him. “I never get any work done with you around. You know that?” Cortez rubbed his hand over Liam’s shirt covered abs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**First time & Fingering **

They had talked about it before. Steve wasn’t his first. That ship had sailed a long time ago. But Liam had never been a bottom before. He had blushed when he had said the words out loud to Steve. The older man just kissed his cheek telling him it was okay. “It’s alright babe.” Liam had just nodded. Three weeks later after a near death on both their parts they couldn’t wait anymore. Lying on his bed completely naked with his knees up and Steve between his legs he panted looking down at the other man. “Steve.” The pilot kissed his thigh. “You have to relax Liam or we’re not going to get anywhere.”

The commander nodded taking a deep breathe. “I’ll try.”

Steve kissed his thigh again. “That’s all I ask.” Steve warmed his hands up before he started rubbing his thumb over Liam’s hole. “Just relax, Liam. Trust me you’ll love it.”

The commander sucks in a breathe letting himself slowly relax under the pilot’s touches. Steve warmed the lube up in his hands before he slowly slipped one finger in the other man. Steve watched Liam drop his head back moaning. “You tell if it’s too much.”

“I will really.” Within ten minutes Steve had the leader of the Reaper War moaning and crying as he fucked him with his fingers. “Steve… please. Fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” He pulled his fingers out of the other man causing Liam to moan softy. “Don’t worry baby.” Steve sat up kissing the other man. “We’re getting there.” The pilot quickly got himself ready. “You’re going to love this, Liam.”

“So you keep telling me,” Liam huffed, “you have yet to prove it…” Steve pushed slowly into the other man. “Holy shit,” the commander muttered. “That a good holy shit,” Steve asked dropping his head to rest on Liam’s forehead. “God yes,” Liam bit his lip. “You gonna move?”

“I will.” He kissed the man. “Here we go.” Steve whispered against Liam's lips as he gripped tight onto Liam's hips and started moving slowly at first letting Liam get used to it before he started to move faster and with enough force that the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard.

“Fuck. That's it." He squeezed the back of Steve's neck. He reached down with his free hand between them stroking himself timing them to Steve's thrusts. “Steve… I’m gonna come.”

The pilot kissed and sucked at Liam’s Adam’s apple.

“Do it, Liam. Come for me.”

The younger man gasped his body shaking under Steve. He clawed at the back of Steve’s neck. “Fuck. I’m coming.” He tightens around Steve’s cock his release covering his stomach.

“That’s it baby.“ Steve groaned and thrusted a few more times before he came himself, finally is collapsing on top of Liam, breathing hard. The two men wrapped their arms around each other breathing hard.

“That was awesome.” Liam panted.

Steve kissed the side of his neck. “Told you so, baby,” he kissed the side of Liam’s neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Okay, nap time now.”

Steve laughed against the man’s neck. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
